Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You
(世界物語 2 あなたと咲いて花 Sekai Monogatari 2: Anata to Saite Hana) is Japanese anime series developed by Cosmonity and produced by Maiyumeno Academy. Character illustrations were handled by Sakura Neko (さくら ねこ). The series aired on TV Tokyo network between 2014 to 2017, replacing its prequel Pretty Country Reserve: A New Miracle in its initial time-slot. The series' main themes are fairies and teamwork with elements of animal mascots. A game adaption of the same name was released in 2017, 3 days after the series' final episode. It was then followed up by a remake, Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers, in March 2018. Plot The show sets in a fictional town of Landsberg, Bavaria located near Munich. The city is connected to the Rose Tree that watches over everyone. Bringing back this tree are the idol group known as Little Faires, who defend it against Blanc Noir, both evils plan to banish everything and turn the world into dungeon. Due to King Volt's failed spell, Blanc Noir banishes the Flower Queen into an unknown world along with 20 Flower Dwarves. With the help of Little Fairies, they fight against Blanc Noir evil duo who create red devil minions known as Akawaru (portmanteau of "Akai" and "Ijiwaru", meaning "Selfish Red). To bring back the Rose Tree, they must become their best as Fairy Idols and break King Volt's spell. Season 1 Haruno Aida (Harriet Aimee in English dub) is an energetic fourth grader in Primrose Private Academy who in love with a boy named François Cartier. One day at flower garden, a strange creature was born from the pink rose revealing herself as Lovelilu. However, she is been found by Haruno after returning from school and for her to exist, and also must take care of each animals with great love. Now with Cocone living with her human friend, Haruno must make sure she never reveal nor tell their secret when meeting other Fairy Pets who either befriends or cause her trouble. Season 2 Shiori Yumehara is now the new protagonist who aspires to become a greater magical idol than Haruno. With the help of every people, she works hard fervently to reach goals and fulfil her dream. In the second half (from episodes 76-101), Haruno and her friends also encounter Hanami, a baby who was born from a Dahlia Flower made with the desire of many girls around the world who want to go to Privaria. Season 3 Nami-chan, who has gotten bored of Supreme Flower Garden and wants to be with every idols, uses all of her magic to instantly transforms into a human student from Poland with the name of Hanami Nishikawa. This results in Pure Butterfly Kingdom being transformed into crafts shop and Nami-chan's flower crystals shattering, requiring Haruno and the others to supply her with the energy needed to become a magical fairy. Meanwhile, Flower Goddess discovers Princess Regina's power will eventually cause all worlds to be slept. As such, Flower Goddess tasks the girls, who are assisted by Princess Regina's fairy, Yuri, to recreate various flower bouquets in order to remind her of the happy times and break the vines imprisoning her. The vines soon start spawning red roses that cause people and magical beings alike to be affected with laziness, with the girls enlisting the help of Hanami and an elephant named Shika to put a stop to them. Characters 'Little Fairies' *Haruno Aida (愛田春野)/'Harriet Aimee' *Mayuri Kaido (海堂麻由里)/'Melanie Kirchner' *Reina Takamori (高森れいな)/'Reina Juventia' *Chieri Yamakawa (山川智恵理)/'Cheryl Hoffmann' *Shiho Fujiura (藤浦志保)/'Sophie Wood' *Judy Robinson (ジュディー・ロビンスン) *Fubuki Shirayama (白山ふぶき)/'Frida Meilleur' People Around Mayuri and Chieri *Shiori Yumehara (夢原しおり)/'Sarah Fortuyn' *Nichika Hanazono (花園にちか)/'Noelle Adler' *Angela Sakuragi (桜木アンジェラ)/'Angela Schneiderlin' *Paola Himeko (姫子パオラ)/'Princess Paola' *Lillian Hirsch (リリアン・ヒルッシュ) The Nordic Quintet *Ryo Izumisawa (泉沢涼)/'Roberta Jóhansdóttir' *Cacao (カカオ)/'Klaudia Stroemberg' *Hatsune Sorata (空田初音)/'Hilda Mäkinen' *Kirara Nijiiro (虹色きらら)/'Kyra Eriksen' *Freja Bondevik (フレイヤ・ボンデビク) People Around Haruno *Sonata Otome (乙女そなた)/'Sonata Oliveira' *Naru Aoba (青葉なる)/'Ignacia Gonzalez' *Saki Kurumizawa (胡桃沢サキ)/'Celia Fernandez' *Leaf (リーフ) *Megumi Akishino (秋篠めぐみ)/'Marina Sanchez' Dynamo☆Slavic *Ilse Yurchenko (イルゼ・ユルシェンコ) *Pia Markova (ピア・マルコワ) *Anastasia Jovanović (アナスタシア・ヨワノウィッチ) *Alen Shirogane (白鐘アレン)/'Alen Sevčik' *Kokoro Saionji (西園寺こころ/'Katia Shevchenko' *Tomoyo Kitakaze (北風ともよ)/'Tatjana Kovačić' *Khloe Novak (クロエ・ノワック) *Hanami Nishikawa (西川花美)/'Hana Lewandowski' Asian idols *Momoka Kurose (黒瀬ももか) *Mei Ling (メイ Mei) / May *Kim Yeo-eun (Korean: 김여은, Japanese: キム・ヨウン) *Hinata Tsukishiro (月城日向) 'Supporting Characters' School Staff *Soichiro Ueda (上田総一郎)Mr. Ulrich Stark *Sana Wakabayashi (若林サナ)/'Ms. Samantha Werner' *Kozue Ichihara (市原こずえ)/'Ms. Clementine' *Mai Akeboshi (明星まい)/'Ms. Maisie Armstrong' *Chisato Mizutama (水玉千里) / Ms. Catherine Murphy *Tsugumi Nakano (中野つぐみ)/'Ms. Tammy Nevaeh' *Mamoru Amagi (天城まもる)/'Mr. Mark Appleton' 4 Male *Hideo Watanabe (渡辺英雄) *Feliciano Cerutti (フェリシャノ・チェルティー) *Ludwig Edelstein (ルードヴィッヒ・エドルシュタイン) *Jacques Bonnet (ザック・ボネー) Love Interests *François Cartier (フランソワ・カルティーエ) *Benedikt Schöne (ベネディクト・ショーヌ) *Lucas d'Aviano (ルーカス・ダビアーノ) *Tobias Arklow (トバイアス・アークロー) *Per Sandholm (ペア・サンドホルム) *Holger Dahl (ホルガー・ダール) *Matthias Nielsen (マティアス・ニールセン) *Andre Forstadt (アンドレ・フォルスタドト) *Casimir Harlacher (チェース・ハルラハー) *Gakuto Nishikigi (錦木ガクト Nishikigi Gakuto) 'Magical People' Purple Rose Kingdom *Flower Queen (花の女王様) *Princess Regina (レジナ・お姫様) *Prince Hibiki (ひびき・王子様) Villains *King Volt (ボルト・大魔王) *Blanc Noir (ブランク・ノワール) *Akawaru (アカワル) *Prima (プリマ) Theme Songs Opening #Yume no Tsubasa (夢の翼) by iRis (Ep 1-25) #Muna-sawagi no Himitsu!? (胸騒ぎの秘密！？) by Dempagumi.inc (Ep 26-50) #Ultra Miracle Final Ultimate Choco Beam by World Standard (わーすた) (Ep 51-75) #Paradoxical Complex (パラドキシカル・コンプレックス) by NIJI NO CONQUISTADOR (Ep 76-101) #My Victory by Tsuri Bit (Ep 102-126) #Start Line by Lovelicot (Ep 127 - present) Ending #Koi no Kimochi wa 5% (恋の気持ちは 5%) by Mimori Suzuko (Ep 1-25) #Hadashi no Mermaid (裸足のマーメイド) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 26-50) #Bakuchoonrei by Tsuri Bit (Ep 51-75) #Kirari (キラリ) by Iris (Ep 76-101) #Watashi no Yūki (私の勇気) by Team Syachihoko (Ep 102-126) #It's a Promise (約束だから) by World Standard (わーすた) (Ep 127 - present) Trivia *This anime was initially planned for 140 episodes. However, it was increased to 152 due to high ratings. *Story of World: Flowers Bloom with You is the first Story of World anime to have an English dub. **It is also the second Pretty Country franchise overall since Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *The series' location was planned to set in Innsbruck, Austria but changed to Munich, Germany. Navigation Category:Anime